Usuario:Shiro Nanami
|-|Japonés = :Kuzurete owaru sekai :Mujihi ni tsugeru :Kimi wa hitori :nani wo kiiteta? :Boku wa tooi :Yume wo miteta :(Miteta no?) :Nani wo erabitoru? :Nani wo akirameru :Kimeyou to shiteru? Boku wa nanisama da? :Nani wo erabu ka wa, mou kimatteiru :Machigai wa nai ka, kami ni toikakeru :Hitorikiri ja nakatta :Zutto soba ni itanda :Kono te wo nobasu :Kowai mono nanka ni :Tatoe bakemono ni narou :To mo nashitogeru :Ano hi wo saigo ni shite :Tsuyoku nareta ka :Hikyou datta zutto boku wa :Kimi wa itsumo mukoumizu datta :Mae ni susumu no ka koko de yameru no ka :Kimeyou to shiteru boku wa nanisama ka :Mae ni susumu no wa mou kimatte iru :Machigai wa nai ka kama ni toikakeru :Hitorikiri ja nakatta sore wo omoidashita toki :Imi wo shitta :Doredake datte ubau yo :Kono te wo shinjita toki yuuki wo toreta :Itsukara kimi wo miru me ga kawatte shimatta no darou :Sono hitomi ni utsusu mono naka ni majiritaku natta :Doredake no konnan ga matsu no ka kowaku mo naru :Kimi kara takusareta mono sore dake wa hanasanai de iru kara :Boku wa nanimono de nande sono boku ga :Kami ni mo hitoshii yaku wo ninatteru :Mae ni susumo no mo iya ni natte iru :Yasumitai no desu kami ni hakisuteru :Watashi ga shinjita hito wa sonna hito dakke to :Koe ga shitan da :Marude hitogoto no you ni kikoeta kara :Mushiro yakki ni natte iku :Hitorikiri ja nakatta kono te ni nigiru mono ga :Douyara shouko :Yowasa wo kanagurisute tatoe bakemono ni narou to mo :Kaette yaru |-|Inglés = :They ruthlessly tell :Of a crumbling world :What have you been listening to :All alone all this time? :I have seen, in my dreams :A distant vision :(Did you see it too?) :Which one should I choose? :Which one should I leave behind? :Who do I think I am, trying to make that decision? :There is little doubt about which one I should pick :I turn to God and ask if I'm making a mistake :I wasn't alone :You've been here all along :I reach my hand out :There's nothing to be afraid of :Even if you turn into a monster :We'll pull through somehow :When that day came to an end :Had you become strong? :I was forever a coward :You were always reckless :Should we move forward? Or will it end here? :Who am I to make that decision? :It's already been decided that we must move on :Are you sure? I ask the gods :I wasn't alone :When I remembered that :I understood :It doesn't matter how much has been taken from me :When I believed in what was in my own hand, I gained courage :I wonder how long it's been since the eyes looking at you changed :I wanted to join in with the things reflected in your eyes :Does nothing but difficulty await us? I'm even becoming scared :But because the thing you entrusted to me is the one thing I will never let go of... :Who am I, and why do I :Bear this role like I'm a god? :The thought of even moving forward is becoming unbearable :"I want to rest" I spit at the gods :I heard a voice :Asking me what kind of person the person I believed in was :I heard it as if they were speaking about someone else :Or, rather, out of desperation :I wasn't alone :What I hold in my hand :Seems to be proof of that :Toss away your weakness - even if we become monsters :We can come back |-|Español = :Ellos dicen sin piedad :De un mundo en ruinas :¿Qué has estado escuchando :Sola todo este tiempo? :He visto, en mis sueños :Una visión lejana :(¿Has visto demasiado?) :¿Cuál debo elegir? :¿Cuál debo dejar atrás? :¿Quién me creo que soy, tratando de tomar esa decisión? :Hay pocas dudas sobre cuál debo elegir :Me dirijo a Dios y pregunto si estoy cometiendo un error :No estaba sola :Has estado aquí todo el tiempo :Extiendo mi mano hacia ti :No hay nada que temer :Incluso si te conviertes en un monstruo :Vamos a salir adelante de alguna manera :El supuesto día donde el mundo ruinas se hara :¿Podre yo mas fuerte ser? :Yo siempre, fuí una cobarde :Y tu siempre fuiste un imprudente :¿Deberia seguir hacia delante :o deberia renunciar a todo? :¿Quién me creo que soy, tratando de tomar esa decisión? :Ya decidi que adelante debo ir :Me dirijo a Dios y pregunto si estoy cometiendo un error :No estaba sola :Recordé que yo tambien :Encontré el sentido de vivir :Cuando creia que tu mano no podia atrapar :El coraje me he ganado :Confiada uní nuestras manos :Hoy en día yo me pregunto :¿Desde cuando te veo yo asi? :Ojala nos convirtieramos en uno solo :Viendo las cosas reflejadas en los ojos del otro. :Aunque sea duro, realmente miedo tengo :Habra difilcutad a la que juntos nos enfrentaremos :Pero siempre tu haz confiado en mi :Ahora no te dejare irte, siempre a tu lado estare :Me pregunto ¿quien soy yo? :¿Por qué un humano tonto como yo, :tiene un papel como este :tan parecido a el de un dios? :Incluso si llego a hartarme :Voy a seguir hacia delante :Le escupire lo que pienso a los Dioses :Estoy cansada, solo quiero descansar :Oí una voz que me preguntaba :qué clase de persona era la persona que creía que era :Lo escuché como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona :O mas bien desesperadamente :No estaba sola :Sostengo en mi mano :Lo que parece ser una prueba de ello :No dejes que tu debilidad te gane :Incluso si te conviertes en un monstruo :Vamos a volver de alguna manera